


Nada es lo que parece

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Servant, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-19
Updated: 2006-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un silencio sepulcral desayunaron juntos, Muu se preguntó qué planes se traía entre manos el otro, mientras que Kanon buscaba la forma de desenmascarar a Aries. Observó el reloj y supuso que su hermano estaría llegando a destino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada es lo que parece

—Quédate quieto. Sino no podré... ¡Que te quedes quieto!  
—Pero. Saga... ¿qué haces?... eso no...  
—Oh, vamos, Muu... ¿me dirás que te da vergüenza que yo te vea el agujero del culo? —preguntó forcejeando con él.  
—Y… sí —respondió Muu tratando de evitar que el hombre le despojase del pantalón. Aquella posición era por demás embarazosa, tenía la ropa interior por los tobillos. ¿Y si justo entraba Kanon? Qué vergüenza.  
   
  Por suerte, para Aries, se escuchó la puerta del tercer templo abrirse, indicando que el menor de los gemelos había llegado del pueblo. 

  El Dragón Marino había aceptado pasar sus pequeñas vacaciones visitando a su hermano mayor, ya iban tres meses de convivencia y en esos tres meses Kanon había presenciado más de lo que en realidad pretendía.

  Cuando Géminis oyó por los pasillos de su Templo que alguien se acercaba, le permitió a su pareja subirse los pantalones con rapidez. Así lo encontró el Dragón Marino: agitado y a medio vestir mientras que su hermano portaba una sonrisa morbosa.

  
  Era común encontrárselo en el tercer templo del Santuario, prácticamente vivía allí cumpliendo los caprichos de su “amo y señor”, que iban desde pedidos caseros como hacer la cena, hasta pedidos obscenos como pasearse sin ropa por su Casa. Obvio que desde la llegada de Kanon algunas de esas actividades debieron ser llevadas a cabo cuando este desaparecía por Grecia en busca de diversión.

  
  Sí, Saga era un abusivo a los ojos de cualquiera, pero no del menor de los gemelos.

  
  Así fue que Géminis esa noche sólo necesitó decir: “Tengo hambre” para que Aries pusiera manos a la obra para cocinarle no solo a su amante sino también para su cuñado, quien desde una punta de la mesa negaba reiteradas veces en desacuerdo con ese comportamiento tan sumiso de su parte. Nunca lo esperó del lemuriano, siempre tan firme en batalla y tan centrado, dejarse dominar así era una total y completa falta de respeto hacia la primera Casa del Santuario.

  
  El colmo de esa noche fue cuando volcó sin querer un poco de salsa que fue a parar al suelo.  
   
—Límpialo —ordenó un imperativo Saga.  
—Enseguida —respondió Muu arrodillándose, pero el hombre le corrigió con severidad.  
—No. Así no.  
   
  Sin más opciones, Aries dejó las largas piernas firmes en el suelo y solo bajó la espalda para limpiar del suelo todo rastro de comida, permitiéndole no solo a Géminis observar su ostentoso trasero por un buen rato, sino también al General de Poseidón.  
   
—Muy bien —felicitó Saga, como quien felicita a una mascota por alguna proeza bien realizada—. Tendrás tu premio esta noche.

  
  El rostro de la “víctima” se iluminó por completo y finalizando con la preparación de la cena le sirvió a los dos hermanos y se sentó junto a ellos a comer.  
—Está delicioso, Muu —agasajó Kanon devorando la cena.  
—Muchas gracias —correspondió esperando un cumplido por parte de su amante que nunca llegó.  
—Bien. Veré un poco de televisión y luego iré a dormir —comento Géminis bostezando y estirando los brazos.  
—Yo... yo me iré a mi Templo... —dijo Muu con duda, temiendo una reprimenda por parte de Saga.  
—No. Tú te vas al cuarto —ordenó el mayor con firmeza.  
   
  Kanon, al principio, solía meterse en las conversaciones de aquellos dos para defensa del pobre, quien tenía que soportar los pedidos de su hermano, pero con el tiempo había comprendido que era tiempo perdido. Además se lo veía disfrutar con aquellas situaciones: El Dragón Marino había descubierto su secreto no hacía mucho.  
   
—Pero tu... mirarás televisión —se quejó con las manos sobre las piernas y con la vista gacha.  
—Sí. Unas dos horas. Quizás menos —Saga no dejó de lado una dura mirada y la voz firme—, pero cuando vaya al cuarto quiero verte tendido en la cama y sin ropa. En lo posible ya lubricado. Quizás me vea una porno...  
   
  Al escuchar las palabras resueltas de su hermano mayor, el General tuvo que hacer lo imposible para no morir ahogado, una ironía si eso llegara a pasar siendo un Marina de Poseidón, pero ese sorbo de agua que había tomado amenazó con quitarle la vida, cual enemigo.

  
  ¡Genial! Pensó Kanon, ahora tendría que esperar a que su hermano terminase de ver la película para poder acostarse a dormir en el sillón, sin embargo, lejos de mirar una película, Saga se quedó dialogando con él por largas horas, comentándole el plan que llevaría a cabo solo con la intervención del General, quien aceptó gustoso semejante locura.

  
  En el cuarto de Géminis Muu hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no quedarse dormido, bostezaba dando vueltas en la cama. Para colmo tenía frío, pensó en taparse, pero no quería causar la ira de su amante si llegase a encontrarlo cubierto con las sábanas. De mal en peor se tardó más de lo esperado en aparecer y cuando lo hizo ¡madre mía! ¡Sí que estaba motivado el guardián del tercer templo! ¿Qué había visto? Se preguntó “¿Atracción anal 7?” Era su favorita. Le dio toda la noche hasta quedar exhaustos y dormidos.  
   
… **  
**

  Esa mañana Muu despertó sintiéndose muy desorientado, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un característico olor inundó sus sentidos, no era para menos, Saga tenia la maldita costumbre de masturbarse en su cara cuando dormía y antes de irse a algún lado por mucho tiempo, por eso Aries supo que el hombre no se hallaba en el Templo y que tardaría en regresar, pero ¿adónde se había ido? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada la noche anterior?

 

Se puso de pie y se tapó con las sábanas para poder atravesar la sala, en donde Kanon dormía, y así poder llegar al baño. Tomó antes algunas ropas limpias que siempre dejaba en el templo de Géminis por precaución y se fue a dar un buen baño de agua tibia para quitarse el olor a sexo que emanaba de sus poros. Después de bañarse abrió las ventanas del cuarto para que también se ventilase un poco, y cambió las sabanas. Para ese entonces Kanon ya había despertado.  
   
—Oh... mi hermano se fue —murmuró el General, de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, aún con cara de dormido.  
—¿No te ha dicho a dónde iría? —preguntó dando vuelta el pesado colchón de dos plazas, y cuando eso ocurrió dejo al descubierto la cantidad de películas y revistas pornográficas que Saga ocultaba bajo la cama. ¿Con qué necesidad? Si ese era su templo y, por sobre todas las cosas, era ya adulto.

  
  Kanon se limitó a reír, mientras Muu fingió vergüenza.

—No —mintió el menor de los gemelos.  
—Dime ¿has desayunado? —inquirió Aries poniendo sábanas limpias sobre la cama.  
—Cierto... mi hermano dejó una nota en la heladera: “Mientras yo no esté, tu amo es Kanon. Así que hazle el desayuno” —citó Kanon muy resuelto.  
—Oh, en ese caso —balbuceó aparentando estar nervioso al jugar con una de las puntas de las sábanas.  
—No te preocupes —le tranquilizó—. No hace falta. Prepararé yo el desayuno para los dos —concluyó dando la vuelta para irse a la cocina, privándole de su media sonrisa morbosa propia de su hermano y no de él.  
   
  En un silencio sepulcral desayunaron juntos, Muu se preguntó qué planes se traía entre manos el otro, mientras que Kanon buscaba la forma de desenmascarar a Aries. Observó el reloj y supuso que su hermano estaría llegando a destino.  
   
 … **  
**

  Saga esa mañana bien temprano, bajó al pueblo y tomó un taxi para ahorrar tiempo. Llegó a la ciudad griega, inmensa y ostentosa, muy distinta a lo que era el Santuario en sí. Lleno de turistas que iban y venían, no se dejó distraer con eso y apuró su paso hasta llegar a la escondida tienda iluminada por carteles en un obscuro callejón.

   
 … **  
**

—¡Kanon, no! —gritó Muu con inocencia... falsa inocencia.

—¡Oh, vamos! Déjate. No seas así. He soportado estos tres meses escuchando tus gemidos y viéndote desnudo cuando los espiaba —argumentó el General luchando contra Aries en un enésimo intento fallido por bajarle el cierre del pantalón, apenas había podido con la camisa.  
—¡Kanon! ¡Soy la pareja de tu hermano! —suplicó cayendo de espalda sobre el mullido sillón de Géminis.  
—¡Pero él ha dejado en claro que mientras no esté yo soy tu amo y debes obedecerme! —dijo triunfante recalcando las propias palabras de Saga. Su miembro ya enhiesto se escapó de la ropa interior, ansioso por meterse dentro de quien sometía.  
—¡No! —exclamó Muu cuando su compañero consiguió romperle los pantalones, o por lo menos consiguió hacer saltar el botón y facilitar que el cierre bajara sin más— ¡Nunca nadie me ha visto desnudo además de tu hermano!  
   
 … **  
**

  Saga le subió el cuello al saco y colocándose los anteojos de sol entró a la tienda, no era prudente que alguien lo reconociera en semejante lugar. Enseguida una muchacha de cabello rosa y lacio, atado con una cola, fue a su encuentro y lo invitó a pasar preguntándole si buscaba algo en particular. Géminis respondió con su encantadora sonrisa.

   
—Quiero hacerle unos regalos a un muy querido amigo.  
—Oh... comprendo —dijo la joven que no aparentaba tener más de veinticuatro años— acompáñeme —agregó para llevarlo a caminar por largos pasillos, repleto de juguetes y no precisamente para niños.  
—Sí, como no —concedió Géminis siguiendo a la muchacha y entreteniéndose de vez en cuando con algunos de los estantes que exhibían desde consoladores hasta productos de limpieza genital.  
—Como verá esta sección es exclusiva. Aquí están todos los productos para penetración y placer anal —La chica habló con soltura y propiedad, demostrando lo acostumbrada que estaba a su trabajo.  
—¿Hay alguna diferencia? —preguntó Saga con un pequeño atisbo de ¿pudor?  
—¿Si hay alguna diferencia entre consoladores anales y vaginales? —La muchacha adivinó las intenciones del otro, al ver que su cliente asintió prosiguió a explicarle— Por supuesto, los productos de placer anal son ligeramente distintos a los de placer vaginal. Sin ir más lejos, los consoladores anales están diseñados con una pequeña base que evita que dicho juguete vaya más allá de lo permitido. Con la vagina no ocurre ese inconveniente.  
—Oh. Interesante. Y muy educativa. Dime... ¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Tania. Y estoy para servirle. Cualquier duda me consulta —La chica se retiró del pasillo dándole privacidad a su cliente.  
   
 Una vez solo, Saga comenzó a husmear entre accesorios de pene, bocas y manos, extraños columpios, desarrolladores, estimuladores, extensiones de pene, limpieza íntima, vibradores, lencería, etc. Aquello era la sucursal de la lujuria, pero no debía distraerse demasiado, buscó algo que se ajustase a sus necesidades e intentó hallarlo por su cuenta sin solicitar la ayuda de la joven y despreocupada vendedora. Tres accesorios le llamaron poderosamente la atención, pero inevitablemente, al no comprender a la perfección su función, llamo a Tania para que lo ayudase, la muchacha tomó una de las cajas del estante que Géminis tenía en la mano y prosiguió a explicarle.  
   
—Este es el “Heavy metal plunger” —reconoció Tania sonriente—, es un fantástico “plug de metalmacizo”, perfectamente pulido, libre de aristas y con extremos redondeados.  
 

 Saga observó aquella pieza de metal que simulaba un pene, con una forma extraña; como su cara lo dijo todo, ella continuó con la explicación.

  
—Es un cono anal con diseño cónico ascendente. Bien lubricado se abrirá paso sin problemas, gracias a su deslizante material, ayudando a alcanzar ese punto que siempre has buscado.  
—Oh —solo pudo decir Géminis—, igual no es para mí. Veo que tiene la base de la que me hablaste antes.  
—Sí —afirmó Tania—, dispone en el extremo de una práctica manilla en forma de T, que permitirá ralentizar la extracción, consiguiendo un placer inigualable.  
—Y las medidas son... —Saga buscó en la caja como quien busca una fecha de vencimiento en algún lácteo— Medidas: 11 cm. X 3,5 cm… —balbuceó cuando la encontró, junto a la leyenda: **“** Explora nuevos placeres”. De inmediato observó el precio— Uh... 100 euros.  
—¿Necesita que lo ayude con algo más?  
—Sí —respondió Géminis y con la mirada buscó el otro aparato que le había llamado la atención—Este... ¿qué es específicamente y cómo funciona?  
—Ah. Sí. El Thunder Balls —reconoció Tania—, es un conjunto de cuatro bolas de plástico muy suave —dijo señalando la caja que exhibía dichas bolas de un tamaño relativamente chico— cada una de las cuáles vibra, ideadas para la penetración anal.  
—Creo que me lo llevaré —Saga observo el precio: 78 euros, bien, aun le alcanzaba.  
—Se complementan con un potente motor regulable —agregó la vendedora—. Funciona con 2 pilas R6/AA que puede encontrar en la sección “pilas” —finalizó señalando uno de los pasillos.  
   
  Géminis dejó atrás la leyenda de ese paquete: “¡Atrévete a explorar nuevos placeres!” Para ir detrás de esas pilas.

  
  Antes de irse Saga hizo una repasada a los estantes, llevándose con una agradable sorpresa, quedaba un solo Kit de Bondage, encima era ideal pues era para principiantes, en esa ocasión no necesitó de la ayuda de la hermosa y extraña Tania, pudo leer la explicación detrás de la enorme caja.  
   
  _“BAD COLLECTION LOVER'S OBEDIENCE, es un completo kit para principiantes, que les permitirá adentrarse en el fantástico mundo del bondage, de la mano de la prestigiosa marca Penthouse._  
  
El kit está compuesto de:  
  
\- 1 Paleta Azotadora, para aplacar las faltas de respeto.  
  
\- 1 Vibrador de 22 cm., para ayudar a encontrar el orgasmo buscado.  
  
\- 1 Anillo para el pene, fabricado con el mejor material del mercado, el CyberSkin.  
  
\- 1 Frasco de Lubricante con fragancia, para suavizar las entradas que se resisten.  
  
\- 1 Vela Negra, para dar un toque de sensualidad al ambiente, y si te atreves para sentir el placer de las gotas de cera.  
  
Con este kit podrás practicar la parte más secreta, escondida y desconocida del sexo, descubriendo nuevas posibilidades en tus relaciones.  
Recomendado para amantes aventureros.  
  
Funciona con 2 pilas R14/C que puedes encontrar en la sección Pilas.”  
   
  138 euros, bien... no estaba mal, después de todo era bien completo. Saga pasó a retirar las pilas que necesitaba y con los tres productos se apresuró a llegar hasta la caja para pagar e irse cuanto antes, estaba ansioso por mostrarle a su amante su regalo y utilizarlo en él. Saludó a Tania agradeciéndole la cortesía y llevándose una propaganda del lugar emprendió la marcha de regreso al Santuario.

 

Mientras tanto, en el tercer templo, del Santuario Kanon había conseguido quitarle el molesto e inoportuno pantalón, dejando a Muu por completo desnudo, quien siguió forcejeando con él, aquello le divertía de sobremanera por eso, el menor de los gemelos, harto de perder el tiempo lo tomó por las muñecas.  
   
—¡Ya! ¡Deja de actuar! ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?  
—No sé de qué hablas —se extrañó Aries poniendo ojos de ternero degollado.  
—¡Tú y tu papel! Mi hermano podrá ser idiota, pero ¿crees realmente que yo no me doy cuenta? —volvió a preguntar— No te olvides que duermo en la sala y puedo escucharte cuando te escapas. Te he visto, Muu. Te he visto en otros templos —reafirmó con una malévola sonrisa.

  De la nada el lemuriano rompió a reír.

  
—¿Y qué tiene de malo? A tu hermano le gusto así —dijo melosamente. Se levantó un poco para poder llegar al cuello de su victimario y atravesar la lengua por la morena y salada piel.  
—Mi hermano es un idiota y un “cornudo” —aseguró Kanon dejándose llevar por esa lengua juguetona—. Y tú te aprovechas de ello.  
—No. No te creas. Yo lo amo —aseguró Muu atrapando con las piernas al otro—; pero la única forma que hallé para enamorarlo fue esta. No lo eches a perder, Kanon —pidió con una expresión falsa de dulzura e inocencia.  
—Oh... el dulce e inocente Muu —ironizó y llevó las manos hasta el desnudo trasero de su próximo amante para acariciárselo con lujuria.  
   
  Aries exhaló un fuerte gemido para nada inocente que retumbó en el templo, las manos se atrevieron demasiado, llegando hasta el acostumbrado orificio. Los miembros se irguieron por completo, deseando más.  
   
—¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?!

  Automáticamente se separaron, Muu volvió a su papel de corderito simulando que sollozaba y se aferró a sus piernas.

—Q-Qué bueno que estás aquí... —balbuceó.  
—Hermano… nada es lo que parece —se excusó Kanon.  
—¡¿Nada es lo que parece?! ¡Todo es muy claro! —explotó Géminis consternado, de pie con el saco y los paquetes en los brazos.  
—¿Qué traes ahí? —intentó preguntar Aries señalando los paquetes perfectamente cerrados.  
—Kanon —Saga ignoró la pregunta para dirigirse a su hermano— que yo haya dejado en claro que tú eras su amo en mi ausencia... ¡no te da derecho a violarlo!  
—Hermano... —Fue lo único que pudo decir el General tragando saliva.  
—¡¿Y tú, Muu?! ¿Cuándo aprenderás a comportarte como se debe? —reprochó el dueño del templo y recordando la pregunta de su pareja agregó—: Y esto... era un regalo para ti; pero ahora no sé si realmente te lo mereces.

  Al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, Kanon supo que era momento de actuar y con una sonrisa morbosa lo propuso.

—¿Por qué no lo castigamos con lo que traes? —Desde un principio el general supo a donde había ido su hermano, ansioso esperaba ver con lo que se venía.  
—Creo que sí —concedió Saga—, te has portado muy mal, Muu. Y mereces un castigo.  
   
  El aludido lo único que pudo hacer fue esconder el rostro entre las piernas encogidas, se encontraba por completo desnudo, a merced de aquellos dos hombres y eso lo excitaba por demás.

   Un sonriente Kanon se puso de pie, a medio vestir, con la camisa fuera del pantalón desabrochado y llegó hasta su hermano para tomar los paquetes y así desarmarlos sobre el sillón, justo al lado de Muu.  
   
—Mira, Muu. ¿Te gusta este? —preguntó el General mostrándole el paquete de las Thunder Balls.  
—¿Q-Qué es eso? —investigó Muu levantando apenas la vista de entre las piernas, aquellas bolas le llamaron poderosamente la atención.  
—No lo sé —reconoció Kanon—. Hermano ¿para qué sirve?  
—Ya lo verán —aseguró dejando de lado el molesto saco.  
—¿Y este, Muu? Mira... —dijo el menor de los gemelos, pero el aludido no levantó el rostro –Mira... —volvió a exigir tomándole de la barbilla.  
   
  Los ojos de Aries se abrieron enormes al ver el Heavy metal plunger, aquel metálico aparato en forma de pene con esos surcos se le hizo terrorífico. ¿Eso le iban a meter?, aunque la situación lo excitaba lo pensó dos veces.  
   
—Oh, esto es interesante —dijo Kanon cuando sacó el paquete más grande—, este te gustará, Muu. Es ideal para ti. Además tenemos que castigarte.  
   
  Saga mientras tanto fue a su cuarto para ponerse más cómodo. Se quitó la ropa y se vistió con su bata negra. Cuando volvió se encontró con la escena de su hermano menor prendiendo la vela negra con total y completa lascivia en el rostro.  
   
—Así no, Kanon —corrigió Saga—; primero debes ponerle el anillo para el pene. Así no podrá acabar...  
—Sí... ese será tu castigo. No acabarás hasta que nosotros queramos —aseguró el general dejando la vela encendida a un costado en el suelo para ponerse a buscar el dichoso anillo.  
—No —se quejó Muu intentando quitarse de encima a un pesado Dragón Marino, aquello de no poder gozar con un poderoso orgasmo no le había gustado demasiado.  
—Vamos, Muu... pórtate bien. Este es tu castigo —dijo el Santo de Géminis caminando hasta el sillón y tomándole de las muñecas lo privó de movimientos.  
   
  Con un poco de dificultad, Kanon logró ponerle el anillo en la base del miembro que, dicho sea de paso, ya se encontraba erguido en su totalidad. Aquello fue difícil pues el anillo debía colocarse con el miembro flácido, pero el menor de los gemelos se las arregló bastante bien para conseguirlo igual.  
   
—No seas así, Muu —pidió Saga forcejeando con él—. Soy yo. Debes hacerme caso... —Le recordó y poco a poco Muu comenzó a ceder— Eso es... Muy bien... Niño bueno, eres bueno... —repitió el hombre acariciándole la morada cabellera.  
—Esto te volverá loco —aseguró Kanon tomando la vela negra del suelo.  
   
  Aries observó la llama danzar, supo lo que el General haría y eso le estremeció de pies a cabeza, cerro los ojos justo cuando la cera caliente chorreó de la vela dando a parar sobre su pecho. Se arqueó con suavidad ahogando un grito, Saga observó el rostro de él y se le hizo delicioso, atravesó la lengua caliente por el cuello y lo sostuvo, no era necesario ya que Muu no se negó, pero quiso aferrarlo con las manos y sentirlo.

  
  Kanon volvió a la carga, pero esta vez dejó que el chorro de cera fuera más largo, desde el pecho al abdomen de Muu, llegando casi hasta los genitales. Los pelos púbicos de Aries tomaron contacto con el líquido caliente y la cera a los pocos segundos se endureció.  
   
—Ten. Sigue tú... —le indicó el menor al mayor cediéndole la vela negra.  
   
  Saga la tomó para permitirle a su hermano desvestirse, pero él fue más osado... Dejó que un chorro largo se deslizara por el cuello de su amante, y luego, sin darle tiempo a respirar soltó otro sobre el pecho y el abdomen. Y, al final, sin dudarlo también sobre el miembro erguido.

  
  Muu exhaló un grito que tronó en todo el templo y que de seguro había llegado hasta la Sala del Patriarca, sentir aquello caliente sobre la delicada piel del pene había sido más de lo que podía soportar, para colmo su miembro comenzaba a dar espasmos avisando que se vendría y ese anillo que apretaba con tanta fuerza la base de su pene le prohibía darse ese placer.

 

Recién habían comenzado y Muu ya se estaba volviendo loco.

  
  Sin previo aviso Saga lo volteó, y cuando menor de los gemelos volvió a la escena con el gel, comprendió sus intenciones.  
   
—Así es, Muu. Ponte de rodillas... dame la espalda —pidió el Dragón Marino— qué demonios... —exclamó observando el pote y sin dudarlo lo arrojó a algún lugar de la sala— No necesitaremos el gel.  
   
  Con el miembro erguido a más no poder, Kanon reconoció que aún era muy temprano para penetrarlo, así que acercándose a él soportó la impaciencia de hacerlo y se agachó hasta su trasero para hurgar con la lengua aquella intimidad.  
   
—¿Te gusta? ¿Te vuelve loco? —preguntó el menor de los gemelos llevando una mano a la entrepierna del otro, supo que aquel anillo estaba cumpliendo su función a la perfección.  
   
  Saga buscó la manera de escapar del encierro, y acomodándose con la vela en la mano dejó que la cera caliente cayera por la espalda de Muu hasta dar a parar sobre la parte baja, su hermano enseguida le recriminó tal descuido.

   
—¡Cuidado! Me quemarás a mí...  
—Entonces sal del camino —dijo Saga con la vela inclinada de manera amenazante.  
   
  Kanon adivinó las intenciones de su gemelo y quitó el rostro del lugar. Dejó que el líquido caliente se deslizara por la línea del trasero de Aries dando a parar a su orificio ensalivado. Ahí sí que se aferró de la cintura de su amante ahogando un sonoro grito, quiso pedir “por favor”, pero prefirió resignarse de puro orgullo nomás. Saga aprovechó ese acercamiento para desatar el lazo de la bata y permitir que su erguido miembro se sumase a la fiesta. 

  Con el miembro de Saga a escasos centímetros del rostro, Muu no lo soportó y buscó atraparlo con la boca.  
   
—Te estás portando mal —recriminó Saga.  
—Sí. Eres un atrevido —secundó Kanon al ver la desesperación por tragarse ese pene.  
—Merece un castigo más duro —dijo el dueño del templo señalando con su vista el kit desarmado a un costado del sillón.  
   
  El general comprendió de nuevo las intenciones de su hermano y separándose unos segundos del lugar buscó la paleta azotadora. Caminó con una sonrisa lujuriosa hasta quedar frente al trasero de Muu. Golpeó con la palma de la mano la paleta de madera. Aries solo giró un poco la cabeza sobre su hombro y supo lo que se vendría, por eso cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que dicha paleta dio con fuerza en su trasero. Luego otro golpe que retumbó más fuerte y luego otro. Aquello era una deliciosa tortura.  
   
—59... 60... 61... 62... —contó Kanon disfrutando, el trasero de Muu palpitaba con cada golpe, estaba por completo enrojecido y ya había perdido la capacidad de sentir dolor.  
—Ya, Kanon... ha sido suficiente castigo por ahora —lo frenó Saga al ver el estado de su pareja.  
—¡Oh, vamos, Saga! No seas aburrido. Además es un Santo, esto no debería ser nada para él —se quejo el general — 72... 73... 74... 75... Listo. Se me cansó el brazo —mintió a lo último.  
—¿Te duele, amor? —preguntó el Santo de Géminis con perversidad en sus palabras.  
—U-Un poco —respondió buscando incorporarse.  
—¿Has aprendido la lección? —preguntó Kanon con voz grave.  
—Sí —susurró arrodillado en el sillón y acariciándose el trasero. Lo tenía tan sensible que no podía siquiera apoyar la yema de los dedos.  
—No harás nada hasta que nosotros te lo pidamos —dijo Saga con firmeza— si nosotros queremos que nos chupes la verga, te lo haremos saber.  
—Sí —volvió a murmurar Muu.  
—Bien. Ahora quiero que me chupes la verga —dijo el General de Poseidón sentándose en el sillón y atrayendo a Aries de un brazo.  
—Creo que es hora de usar los otros juguetes —pronunció el mayor de los gemelos estirándose para alcanzar la bolsa con los paquetes.  
—¡Oh, sí, así! Cómo me gusta. Qué bien lo haces —gimió Kanon sentado en el sillón y viendo como le engullía el pene, perdiéndose por completo dentro de esa boca viciada.  
   
  Muu no entendía bien qué pretendían a continuación, mientras saboreaba el pene de uno de los gemelos, el otro intentaba levantarle el trasero. Acaso ¿lo penetraría? Eso creyó Aries y por esa razón acomodó las rodillas en el mullido sillón para darle más libertad al mayor de los gemelos, sin dejar de atravesar la lengua por el pene de Kanon. Sin embargo sintió algo frío en el ano, algo frío y redondeado, quiso voltear para ver qué era, pero el General de Poseidón le jaló de los cabellos para evitar su huida, así que sin opciones se dejó hacer por Saga y volvió a la tarea de engullir el pene del menor.

  
  A Muu aún no dejaba de arderle y dolerle el cuerpo, que algo en su trasero se abría paso dolorosamente, unas bolillas de metal iban entrando una a una por la mano de Saga quien lujurioso, acarició con lascivia el trasero de su amante con la noble intención de consolarlo.

 

Sin previo aviso el Santo de Géminis activó el extraño juguete y Aries no pudo ni quiso evitar exhalar un gemido estrepitoso. Aquellas bolas de metal vibraban en su interior de una manera tan deliciosa que lo llevó al límite del orgasmo enseguida, pero claro, el maldito anillo le privó de nuevo de ese lujo, así que sin opciones se contentó con hacerle acabar a Kanon, sobando y jalando el miembro al punto del dolor, presa de la excitación. El general no supo si llorar o qué, pero a pesar del dolor por la pasión que ejercía con los aterciopelados labios, el placer fue tanto que termino largando el semen en esa cálida boca.

  
  Cuando lo creyó oportuno, Saga comenzó a retirar las bolas, una por una, lenta y tortuosamente.

 

Muu se aferró al cojín del sillón y ahogó un grito mordiéndolo, aquellas esferas fueron saliendo de su interior y no imaginó que le dolería tanto algo que hacía pocos segundos lo había desquiciado del placer. Fue un parto para el pobre de Aries, pero al final terminó... O eso pensó, pues los gemelos, cansado de jugar, se le fueron al humo como hienas hambrientas de carne.

  
Y mientras Kanon se aferró a la cintura de él buscando enterrarle el pene en el adolorido orificio, Saga se situó enfrente de su rostro con la clara intención de penetrarle por la boca.

  
  Ambos pene irrumpieron casi al mismo tiempo, y mientras el del menor se abría paso por el conducto estrecho, el del mayor entró y salió con insistencia de su boca, privándole del aire con cada estocada. No pasó mucho hasta que el General de Poseidón acabó en el interior de Muu, aferró los dedos en la blanca piel de los glúteos y exhalando un sonido gutural les hizo saber que había llegado.

 

Sin darle tiempo a respirar, ansioso por penetrar a su pareja, el Santo de Géminis retiró su enhiesto y babeante pene de la boca de Aries y jalándolo de un brazo le obligó a sentarse. Y así, a pesar del dolor en todo el cuerpo, el lemuriano tuvo que mover las caderas de manera acompasada. Quiso llorar, pues su propio pene comenzaba a dolerle, pero Saga notó su estado compadeciéndose de él y cambió de posición. Poniéndolo de espaldas, le indicó a su gemelo menor con señas que se encargara del endurecido y enrojecido pene de su víctima.

  
  Kanon se acercó hasta ellos y mientras su hermano penetraba con furia a ese hombre, el general retiró el anillo y engulló el pene de Muu.

  
  Agradecido con la vida, los músculos de Aries se tensaron, y aferrándose de la cabellera de Kanon, elevó más el trasero para permitirle a su hombre que lo penetrara a gusto, aquello fue la gloria y por fin Aries pudo acabar un torrente de semen que dio a parar en la garganta de Kanon, quien quiso más.

 

Dándole a entender a su hermano sus intenciones, Saga volvió a voltear a un desfallecido Muu y obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo, buscó levantarle el trasero con el pene aún enterrado hasta el fondo. Ya listo, el General de Poseidón se situó detrás y llevó el miembro otra vez endurecido hasta la entrada de Muu.

  
  Aries se desconcertó, no supo bien qué iba a hacer Kanon ya que el propio hermano estaba ocupando el lugar, pero lejos de importarle eso, el menor de los gemelos intentó introducir el pene sin contemplaciones. 

  Para consolar al lemuriano, el Santo de Géminis le tomó de la nuca y lo besó con pasión, ahogando así el grito de ambos, porque Saga también sufrió un poco. El miembro de su hermano ejercía una inevitable presión con el suyo.

  
  Cuando Muu creyó equivocadamente que la tortura había terminado, ambos gemelos intentaron moverse, pero fue técnicamente imposible, Muu clavó los dedos en los hombros de Saga conteniendo las lágrimas, sintió como esos dos penes lo partían por dentro desgarrándolo. Los hermanos —a pesar del dolor— por la grata sensación de sentir la suavidad y dureza del otro, se sintieron motivados y lograron mantener su erección.

 

No pasó mucho de tanto insistir que el orificio comenzó a ceder. Dando así lugar a la lujuria desenfrenada. El dueño del Templo se encontró privado de movimientos en aquella posición: Acostado boca arriba con su pareja encima; pero el Dragón Marino, más libre, metió y sacó a su placer consiguiendo el tan deseado orgasmo.

  
  Saga se vio un poco liberado y aunque la sensación de frotarse con otro miembro dentro de Muu se había esfumado, eso no le privó de gozar como un cerdo. Sentándolo de espaldas, quien a esas alturas era un muñeco de trapo, tomó con violencia los genitales de Muu y aferrándolos llegó así al orgasmo. Dio una estocada firme y segura y dejó que el miembro descansara en el interior del lemuriano, palpitando y aun largando los últimos chorros de semen, espeso y caliente.

  
  Un momento de relax para todos. Desparramados en el sillón y con la luz de la vela negra flameando con debilidad a punto de consumirse sobre el suelo de aquel Templo.

  
  Kanon tuvo que reconocer que a pesar de que su hermano era un idiota por dejarse engañar, había tenido una excelente idea la noche anterior, y todo había salido a la perfección, eso desde ya.

 

Muu se mantuvo neutro aunque se sintió un poco decepcionado, esperaba con impaciencia que usaran también el Heavy metal plunger y por eso, señalando con sutileza el juguete tirado en el piso, susurró con la voz más inocente y dulce que pudo falsear.  
   
—¿Y... Y ese?  
—Oh... Ese... No te preocupes... Tendremos tiempo para usarlo... Al igual que el vibrador de 24 centímetros —aseguró Saga haciendo un gesto con las manos para indicar el descomunal tamaño de ese juguete vibrante—. La noche recién comienza...  
   
Se puso de pie para caminar hasta el baño y asearse un poco, volteó sobre sus pasos y observó a su pareja. Siempre tan dulce, siempre tan inocente... Siempre tan falso. Creyó durante mucho tiempo que podría engañar a un hombre como Géminis, pero Muu se equivocó, aunque el mayor de los gemelos tuvo que aceptar que había caído en su trampa en un principio, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que descubrió en sus pupilas la lujuria y la pasión que corría por las venas del cordero. Era mejor así, seguir con ese juego, al fin y al cabo los divertía a ambos por igual, y por algo aún permanecían inseparablemente juntos. Se amaban así y así se amarían siempre.  
  
   
 **FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
